


Nobody

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Because he was never meant to be important or famous. Jackson-centric. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney does.

Jackson knew that in his family. His key role was to be a big brother. He was never meant to be famous or important. And that doesn't bother Jackson one bit. Not at all. Sure he wanted to know how fame felt, and at one point he did, and he forgot himself. He admires how his sister doesn't let fame get in her head. Ok, maybe she is daddy's little girl and is a bit spoiled at times. But he's okay with that. After all he was never meant to be important or famous. He was a nobody. And sometimes he felt like that in the family. Sure he was glad his grandmother rooted at his volley ball game. But he just wished that he would get his dad's recognition just a bit. It was funny how life can be so cruel at times. But he always knew that his sister was destined for greatness, and he'll just be her big brother, trying to protect her when he could. He loved his sister. But sometimes, he wished he wished Miley wasn't so famous. But it doesn't matter, what he thinks because in the circle of life, he was suppose to be her big brother. _And that's it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
